


Remind You Something

by FangirlAlmighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Dom Liam, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Sassy Louis, Sub Louis, Top Liam
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAlmighty/pseuds/FangirlAlmighty





	1. 1

ลูอีลืมตาขึ้นรับแสงอรุณตอนเช้าที่ส่องเข้ามาผ่านลอดเข้ามาจากผ้าม่านที่ปิดหน้าต่างอยู่ โอเค เขาอยู่ที่มินนีแอโพลิสในอเมริกา และเหลือเวลาอีก 1 วันก่อนที่เขาและเพื่อนร่วมวงอีกสามคนจะต้องเดินทางไปทัวร์คอนเสิร์ตต่อในแคนซัส ซิตี้ จะอะไรก็ช่าง ตอนนี้สิ่งที่เขารับรู้คือความเจ็บปวดที่แล่นมาจากท่อนล่างของตัว มันไม่ได้เจ็บจนทรมานแต่ก็เจ็บมากพอที่จะทำให้เขานิ่วหน้าตอนที่จะขยับตัว ลูอีจึงตัดสินใจทิ้งตัวลงนอนอย่างเดิมก่อนจะรู้สึกได้ว่าที่ว่างบนเตียงข้างๆตนนั้นมีสิ่งมีชีวิตที่รูปร่างคุ้นเคยเหมือนเขาเพิ่งจะสัมผัสไปเมื่อคืน ก่อนจะเบิกตากว้างเมื่อรับรู้ว่าใครกันนะที่นอนอยู่ข้างเขาและดูเหมือนเขาจะเริ่มนึกออกแล้วว่าสาเหตุที่ทำให้เจ็บท่อนล่างจนต้องนอนแผละเพราะลุกไปไหนไม่ได้คืออะไร

ใช้มือสองข้างทุบไหล่อีกคนเบาๆเป็นเชิงให้ตื่น(มาปรนนิบัติ)เขาที่เป็นอัมพาตครึ่งท่อนชั่วขณะ จะโทษอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ได้ในเมื่อเมื่อคืนนี้ เอาเถอะอย่าไปพูดถึงมันเลย เลียมครางฮือเบาๆก่อนจะหันมาสบตาสีน้ำทะเลที่มีแต่ความเอาแต่ใจซ่อนอยู่ ก่อนจะเอ่ยไปด้วยเสียงเนือยๆ

“มีอะไร ลูอี มันยังเช้าอยู่เลย นายไปเอาแรงมาจากไหนเนี่ย เมื่อคืนก็---” ยังไม่ทันจะพูดจบคนตัวเล็กกว่าก็ใช้มือปิดปากเขาไว้ซะแน่นก่อนจะพูดเสียงแข็ง

“ไม่ว่าจะยังไงทั้งนั้น อุ้มฉันไปอาบน้ำเดี๋ยวนี้ หลังจากนั้นก็เอายามาให้ด้วย อ้อ นวดให้ด้วยก็ดีนะ นอกจากจะเจ็บข้างล่างแล้วฉันก็ปวดหลังด้วย เอาเถอะ ทำยังไงก็ได้ให้ฉันรู้สึกกะปรี้กะเปร่าเพราะคืนนี้ฉันจะออกไปเที่ยวผับ” พอได้ยินคำว่าผับก็ทำให้เลียมถึงกับต้องมองอ่อนใส่ลูอี อยากจะบอกเหลือเกินว่าเพลาๆลงไปบ้าง ผับน่ะ เวลาเจ้าตัวแอนด์เดอะแก๊งค์ไปเที่ยวผับทีไรก็จะมีภาพจากลูอี ทอมลินสันแจกฟักให้เหล่าปาปาได้กินกันจนอิ่มไปหลายวันตลอด วันไหนอารมณ์เสียมากๆก็อาจจะมีการโชว์ความแซสซี่ให้ประชาชีได้ทราบกัน พอกลับมาถึงโรงแรมน่ะหรอ คนอย่างเลียม เพย์นนี่ไงที่ต้องมาคอยรองรับอารมณ์ที่แปรปรวนยิ่งกว่าอากาศเมืองไทยของลูอี แม้สุดท้ายมันก็มักจะจบลงที่เตียง(หรือ ระเบียง?) จะว่าไปมันก็แฟร์อยู่หรอก

“ไปอีกละผับน่ะ นายหัดสังเกตตัวเองบ้างมั้ย” ว่าก่อนจะใช้มือวัดขนาดความกว้างของหน้าผากผ่องรัศมีของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนเสียงแหลมจะแล่นเข้ามาในหู

“ฉันไปผับแล้วเกี่ยวอะไรกับหัวเถิกวะ งี่เง่า เดี๋ยว! ฉันไม่ได้เถิกนะ” ลูอีพูดก่อนจะใช้มือขยี้ผมเผ้าให้ลงมาปรกหน้าผากของตน

“อย่ามาลีลาเลียม เจมส์ เพยน์ อุ้มฉันไปอาบน้ำได้แล้ว จะแช่น้ำในอ่างด้วย ไม่อยากยืนอาบฝักบัว มันเจ็บสะโพก อย่าลืมใส่บาธบอมบ์ด้วยละ เอ เอาสีอะไรดีน้า” ได้ทีใช้เขาเป็นเชลยเชียว นี่แหละครับ ชีวิตในแต่ละวันของเลียมผู้นี้ จริงๆเขาก็ไม่ได้อยากจะยอมคนๆนี้ไปเสียทุกเรื่องหรอก แต่มันก็เพียงเพราะเวลาที่คอยดูแลและทำตามสิ่งที่ลูอีสั่งมักจะทำให้อีกฝ่ายยิ้มออกมาอย่างพอใจ แค่นั้นเลียมก็ยอมทีจะทำตามอีกฝ่ายสั่งไม่ว่าจะอะไรแล้วละ จะว่าไปเขาเองก็มีตอนที่ไม่ได้ตกเป็นเบี้ยล่างอีกฝ่ายเสมอไปหรอกนะ ตอนไหนหรอครับ? คิดว่าทุกคนน่าจะรู้นะ

หลังจากอาบน้ำเสร็จ ลูอีก็ออกมานั่งให้เลียมนวดหลังให้ตามทีเจ้าตัวขอ(สั่ง)ไว้ตอนแรก จริๆเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืนจะโทษอีกคนทั้งหมดก็ไม่เห็นจะถูก จะว่าไปเขาเองก็แอบผิดไม่น้อยที่ไปยั่วอารมณ์อีกฝ่าย เท้าความไปเมื่อเมื่อคืน ที่คอนเสิร์ตในมินนีแอโพลิส ลำดับการต่างๆเป็นไปอย่างเรียบร้อยและไม่มีอะไรสะดุด แน่นอนว่าเวทีเละจากสงครามสาดน้ำและสเปรย์สายรุ้งอีกมากมายจนกระทั่งเพลงสุดท้าย ด้วยความหมั้นไส้หรือนึกสนุกใดๆไม่รู้ลูอีก็กระชากเสื้อเลียมจนขาดชนิดกระดุมหลุดเรียกเอาเสียงกรี๊ดจากแฟนๆจนกระหึ่มทั่วบริเวณ เจ้าตัวแสบที่ก่อเรื่องหัวเราะด้วยความสะใจ แถมยังมีการเบ่งกล้ามโชว์ว่าตัวเองแข็งแรงจนขนาดฉฉีกเสื้อขาดอีกด้วย โดยที่เจ้าตัวไม่ได้รู้เลยว่า คนตรงหน้ากำลังคิดบทลงโทษอะไรในคืนนี้สำหรับเจ้าตัวแสบ

หลังจากคอนเสิร์ตจบลงด้วยการโบกมือลาแฟนๆก่อนจะวิ่งลงหลังเวทีไป เลียมรีบวิ่งไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อก่อนจะได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะจากด้านนอกคาดว่าคงจะเป็นเจ้าคนที่ฆาตกรรมเสื้อของเขากำลังพูดถึงเขาเป็นแน่ เลียมไม่ได้สนใจไม่ เพราะเขาเตรียมบทเรียนสำหรับเด็กแสบไว้ในคืนนี้แล้ว

แน่นอนว่าทุกคืนหลังจากกลับเข้าที่พัก เลียมและลูอีมักจะใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันเสมอ บางทีพวกเขามักจะหากิจกรรมสักอย่างทำก่อนจะจบด้วยกิจกรรมบนเตียงนั้นละ แต่ดูเหมือนคืนนี้ทั้งคืนก็ยังไม่พอที่จะให้เลียมจัดบทเรียนชุดใหญ่ให้กับคนอย่างลูอี ทอมลินสัน เพื่อทำให้คนของเขารู้ว่าใครกันแน่ที่เป็นใหญ่บนเตียง

ลูอีฮัมเพลงอย่างสบายใจหลังจากอาบน้ำเสร็จ ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปหยิบชุดนอนที่วางไว้ก่อนจะเข้าไปอาบน้ำ แต่ก็ต้องฉงนเมื่อชุดนอนตัวโปรดกลับกลายเป็นชุดซีทรูสุดหวาบหวิวสีขาวซะงั้น โดยไม่ต้องคิดลูอีก็รู้ทันทีว่าเจ้านี่มันมาวางอยู่ตรงนี้แทนชุดนอนของเขาได้ยังไง ส่งเสียงเรียกคนข้างนอกที่กำลังเปิดทีวีดูอยู่แต่กลับได้รับแต่เสียงทีวีนั้นกลับมา ไร้ซึ่งเสียงตอบรับจากเลียม ลูอีจิ๊ปากอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ ร้อยวันพันปีเลียมมักจะตามใจเขาเสมอไม่ว่าจะในเวลาปกติหรือบนเตียง นับครั้งได้ที่เขาปล่อยให้เลียมเป็นคนนำเกม ทุกครั้งที่มีอะไรกันเลียมมักจะให้เขาอยู่ข้างบนเสมอ เลียมรู้ว่าคนอย่างเขาชอบการเอาชนะและอยู่เหนือผู้อื่น แต่อย่างไรสุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ทักกจะโดนอีกคนกดลงข้างล่างอยู่ดีนั่นละ หรือวันนี้นึกอยากจะลองดีงั้นหรอ ลูอีคลี่ชุดในมือก่ออนจะแสยะยิ้มเบา ค่อยสวมใส่ชุดนั้นช้าๆ อยากจะเห็นฉันใส่่ชุดนี้หรอเลียม จะยั่วนายให้ขาดใจตายไปเลย โดยที่คนที่คิดว่าตนชนะนั้นก็ไม่ได้รู้เลยว่าคนที่รอเขาอยู่ข้างนอกก็มีสิ่งที่เตรียมไว้ให้เขาเหมือนกัน xx


	2. Chapter 2

ลูอีเดินออกจากห้องน้ำพร้อมแสยะยิ้มยั่วแต่ก็ต้องขมวดคิ้วเพราะไม่เห็นคนที่รอ โซฟาที่อีกคนนั่งดูทีวีดูกลับว่างเปล่า ลูอีเดินไปปิดทีวี ก่อนจะคิดขึ้นได้ว่าอีกคนอาจจะออกไปข้างนอกไม่ก็โดนเรียกตัวออกไป ร่างเล็กสอดตัวไปใต้ผ้าห่มผืนหน้านุ่มก่อนจะหลับตาลงเพื่อรอออีกคนกลับมา แต่เขาก็ต้านความอ่อนเพลียไม่ไหวจนผล็อยหลับไป

นัยน์ตาสีอะความารีนค่อยๆลืมขึ้นแต่เขากลับไม่เห็นอะไรนอกจากแสงสีส้มอ่อนๆที่เล็ดลอดผ่านผ้าที่ปิดตาเขาอยู่ โอเค เขาโดนปิดตาอยู่ มองเห็นเงาตะคุ่มๆอยู่ตรงหน้า ก่อนจะส่งเสียงออกไป

"เลียม ทำอะไรของนายเนี่ย" เขาพูดเสียงค่อย ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับกลับมา จะมีก็เพียงแต่ มือสากหนาที่ลูบไล้จากข้อเท้าขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงต้นขาของเขา ลูอีหดขาเข้ามาตามสัญชาตญาณ ดูเหมือนจะขัดใจคนตรงหน้าไม่น้อย เลียมจัดการแยกขาอีกฝ่ายออกก่อนจะใช้ขาของตัวเองกดเอาไว้ คนอยู่ด้านใต้พยายามจะแกะผ้าปิดตาออก แต่ก็ถูกคนที่คร่อมเขาอยู่จับข้อมือไว้แน่น เอ่ยด้วยเสียงโทนเข้ม

"อยู่นิ่งๆเป็นมั้ย" ได้ยินดังนั้นคนข้างล่างยิ่งดิ้นใหญ่ เลียมพลิกตัวให้อีกฝ่ายหันหลังให้เขาก่อนจะขึ้นคร่อม สัมผัสจากบั้นท้ายนิ่มปลุกความเป็นชายของเขาได้อย่างดี ลูอีรับรู้ถึงอะไรบางอย่างที่กำลังชูชันจึงจงใจแกล้งด้วยการแอ่นสะโพกไปถูไถส่วนกลางของเลียม เรียกเสียงครางเบาๆจากอีกฝ่าย เลียมดึงกางเกงชั้นในลูกไม้สีขาวทิ้งอย่างไม่ไยดี มือหนาขย้ำบั้นท้ายขาวอย่างมันมือ ดึงผ้าปิดตาออก ยังไม่ทันจะได้เอ่ยอะไร ลูอีส่งเสียงครางเบาๆก่อนจะต้องนิ่วหน้าเพราะรับรู้ถึงสิ่งแปลกปลอมที่สอดใส่เข้ามาทางช่องทางข้างหลัง

"จ... เจล" ยังไมาทันจะได้พูดจบคนคุมข้างบนก็ดันแท่งนั้นเข้ามาจนสุด เรียกความจุกมาสู่คนรองรับจนต้องส่งเสียงประท้วงเบาๆ

"เลียม เจ็บ" สาบานว่าลูอีเห็นรอยยิ้มที่มุมปากของคนที่ทาบทับเขาอยู่

"ดูเหมือนฉันจะปล่อยให้นายสนุกกับการคุมเกมมากไปสินะ วันนี้นายแสบมากเลยนะ" ว่าพลางใช้มือลูบปอยผมของคนที่เขาทับอยู่ สะโพกก็ส่งแก่นกายร้อนเข้าไม่หยุด เสียงเนื้อที่กระทบกันประสมกับเสียงครางที่เล็ดลอดออกไปปากบาง

"นายอยากให้ทุกคนรู้สินะว่าผู้ชายของนายนะร้อนแรงแค่ไหน อื้ม ฉันกำลังแสดงให้นายเห็นนี่ไง" พูดไปหอบไป คนรองรับแรงกระแทกครางเสียงดังจนร่างใหญ่ต้องกดหัวอีกฝ่ายลงกับหมอน

"เบาๆสิครับเจ้าตัวแสบ นายคงไม่อยากให้คนทั้งโรงแรมมาเห็นเราใช่มั้ยละ"

"น.... นาย อึก โกรธ ที่ฉันทำเสื้อนายขาดต่อหน้าแฟนๆหรอ"

นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลจ้องมองเสี้ยวหน้าของคนรักก่อนจะคลี่ยิ้ม

"เปล่า ฉันแค่หาข้ออ้างอยากจะแกล้งนายเฉยๆ ปกติยอมให้นายกดขี่ตลอด ขอสลับบทบ้างไม่ได้รึยังไง"

ก่อนจะกระแทกความเป็นชายเข้าไปอีกครั้ง จนสำเร็จสุขสม ลูอีครางหนักขึ้น เอื้อมมือเพื่อจะปลดปล่อยให้ตัวเองบ้างแต่ก็ถูกมือใหญ่คว้าไว้

"ฉันไม่อนุญาตให้นายแตะต้องตัวเองนะ" ร่างเล็กส่งสายตาค้อนเบาๆ รู้สึกโหวงเมื่ิอีกฝ่ายถอนแก่นกายออก ก่อนที่ร่างสูงกว่าเขาจะพลิกเขาไปมาราวกับตุ๊กตาก็ไม่ปาน สุดท้ายก็จบที่เลียมอุ้มเขามานั่งจุ้มปุ๊กอยู่ที่หน้ากระจกบานใหญ่ ช้อนตัวเขาขึ้นนั่งตัก มองไปรอบห้องเห็นเสื้อผ้าของทั้งคู่(ที่ไม่รู้ว่าไปถอดกันตอนไหน) กระจัดกระจายอยู่ทั่ว ส่งผลให้คนแก่กว่าหน้าขึ้นสี สำรวจตัวเองผ่านกระจกเห็นเพียงซีทรูท่อนบนเท่านั้นที่ปกคลุมร่างกายอยู่ ยอดอกที่ชูชันจากอารมณ์ร้อนรักสีแดงระเรื่อมองเห็นได้ชัดจากชุดนอนวาบหวิวนี้ มานึกๆแล้วอีแบบนี้ก็ไม่เลวเหมือนกัน ลูอีนึกแล้วยิ้มกริ่มกับตัวเอง

"ยิ้มอะไรนะฮึ การลงโทษนี้ยังไม่จบนะ"

"นายกำลังลงโทษฉันหรอเลียม ลงโทษด้วยการไม่ให้ฉันถึงรึยังไง"

"แล้วนายคิดว่านั่นเป็นการลงโทษมั้ยละ?" เลียมถามแล้วใช้ท่อนแรงโอบกอดเขาจากด้านหลัง

"ไม่ต้องแตะตัวเองฉันก็ถึงได้น่า แค่นายไม่มีน้ำยาพอแค่นั้นเอง" พลางส่งสายตายั่วยวน ลูอีก็ยังคงเป็นลูอีวันยังค่ำ นิสัยขี้ยั่วแบบนี้อากัปกิริยาแบบนี้

"อยากจะลองพิสูจน์มั้ยละ ว่าไอ้น้ำยาน่ะมันของดีจริง"

ลูอีคลี่ยิ้มยั่ว คนนั่งตักเอื้อมไปจับมือหนาลูบไล้ตามร่างกายอรชรของตนเอง

"ทำให้ฉันถึงทีสิเลียม ทำให้ฉันเห็นสิว่านายอะแน่" ข้ารับใช้คู่ใจอย่างเลียม เพย์น ราชินีบัญชามาก็ต้องสนองสิครับ

tbc? Or end?

แต่งในโทรศัพท์ค่ะ อย่ามาถามเรื่องปรู๊ฟคงปรู๊ฟคำ 555555555 พอแต่งแล้วติดอะ รู้สึกพาร์ทนี้ยาวกว่าพาร์ทที่แล้วมากก ใครที่(หลง) เข้ามาอ่านก็ขอบคุณมากนะคะ


End file.
